


Safety

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [1]
Category: Mabinogi
Genre: Bangor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1/100. Ibbie's brief thoughts on Sion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

Sion is looking at me again. People don't think I notice, but I do. He has been doing this more than usual today. I think that means he wants to give me something. He's always scared to talk to me, and I know why. It's because Daddy doesn't like him. I don't think he'd like it if he saw Sion talking to me.

I dunno why Daddy is so mean to him. He says if Sion ever acts like a bully to me, I should tell him. But I never had to. He is always nice to me. Even if he's always dirty and icky, he doesn't seem bad. He likes to buy me cake from Jennifer's store. It's my favorite, so I wonder if someone told him.

One time he found lots of little gems all over town, and made a necklace for me. I liked it but Daddy might get mad if I wear it. He says that sometimes you have to be careful because it can be hard to tell good people from bad ones.

But it isn't just Daddy. It's me, too. I'm scared that if I really like someone, I'll lose them. It happened with Mommy, and what if it happens with him, too? I don't want that to happen.

So that's what I do. I try to be safe. I don't talk to him unless he talks to me. I say thank-you and try to be nice, but I am not his friend. I think he wishes he was my friend, though.

I wonder if this is a good idea?


End file.
